Henry McCoy
Henry McCoy was born on March 15, 1985 to Gilbert and Ruby McCoy in Dickinson, North Dakota. After his mutant abilities developed during his teenage years, Professor Charles Xavier recruited him into joining the X-Men as it's fourth member. Early Life Henry Christopher McCoy was born into a large mid-western family in Dickinson, North Dakota, though he later moved to Dunfee, Illinois. During his teenage years, his Mutant abilities first manifested, thanks to his powers, Henry became a star football player at his high school. He hid his mutation and thirst for knowledge in plain sight, until the school asked him to leave after he was exposed as a mutant. His remarkable athletic abilities and brilliance attracted the notice of Professor Charles Xavier, who was forming the X-Men and offered Hank, who excelled in the classroom, the chance for unlimited academic opportunities at his prestigious School for Gifted Youngsters. He then joined the X-Men as its fourth member leaving his family behind. X-Men After joining the X-Men, Hank took the codename Beast. With the X-Men, he battled The Brotherhood, Namor and Unus and started a relationship with fellow X-Man Ororo Munroe. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: The Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating further, and after this mutation eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. * Superhuman Speed: The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. * Superhuman Dexterity: He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Although he can still perform many of these same tasks in his current human form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. Abilities High Intellect: Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics and other subjects. Beast is also an accomplished keyboard musician. Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier, and then continued his tutelage in combat gymnastics from Wolverine. He uses a mix of a freestyle form of combat, and brawling/street fighting tactics. Personality Hank McCoy is a highly intelligent laid back optimistic individual. He loves to laugh and make jokes, though not to the degree of Bobby, and tries to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. Unlike some of the X-Men, he always speaks his mind, never hesitating, which makes most everyone very comfortable around him, often going to him for advice about their problems. Although Hank possesses an immense intelligence, he at times appears to be impatient, making rash decisions and allowing his instincts to take over. He is also brave, enjoys fighting, and is very competitive. Despite his tendency to fight, he will sometimes willingly miss out on such opportunity to protect those he loves. Hank also enjoys playing chess and owns a red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading. Relationships *''Relationships'': Hank McCoy/Relationships *''Family'': Hank McCoy/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Ororo Monroe *Betsy Braddock *Jean Grey *Alison Blaire Friends ---- *Scott Summers Notes and Trivia *Likes to invent things. Links * Hank McCoy/Gallery * Hank McCoy/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Human